


Targaryen Ascendancy Appendix

by Targaryen92



Series: Targaryen Ascendancy [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targaryen92/pseuds/Targaryen92
Summary: An appendix for the Targaryen Ascendancy series.





	1. House Targaryen

**House Targaryen**

King Aerys Targaryen (violet eyes/silver hair) (born 244 AC, died 282 AC) (Reign: 262 – 282 AC)

Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen (violet eyes/silver hair) (born 246 AC)

King Rhaegar Targaryen (violet eyes/silver hair) (born 260 AC, died 298 AC) (Reign: 282 – 298 AC)

Dowager Queen Elia Martell (brown eyes/black hair) (born 263 AC)

Dowager Queen Lyanna Stark (grey eyes/black hair) (born 265 AC)

Prince Viserys Targaryen (violet eyes/silver hair) (born 276 AC, died 298 AC)

King Jon Targaryen (grey eyes/black hair) (born 282 AC) (Reign: 298 AC – present)

Queen Daenerys Targaryen (violet eyes/silver hair) (born 282 AC)

Queen Visenya Targaryen (violet eyes/silver hair) (born 283 AC)

Queen Rhaenys Targaryen (violet eyes/dark brown hair) (born 280 AC)

Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen (violet eyes/silver hair) (born 281 AC, died 298 AC)

**The Children of King Jon Targaryen & Queen Daenerys Targaryen**

298 – Rhaegar (violet eyes/black hair), Arya (grey eyes/silver hair)

299 – Eddard (grey eyes/black hair), Visenya (violet eyes/silver hair)

300 – Aemon (violet eyes/silver hair), Naerys (violet eyes/silver hair)

301 – Benjen (grey eyes/black hair), Daemon (violet eyes/black hair)

302 – Lyanna (grey eyes/black hair), Rhaenys (violet eyes/black hair)

303 – Daeron (violet eyes/silver hair), Rhaella (violet eyes/silver hair)

**The Children of King Jon Targaryen & Queen Visenya Targaryen**

299 – Jon (grey eyes/black hair), Daenerys (violet eyes/silver hair)

300 – Brandon (violet eyes/black hair), Sansa (violet eyes/silver hair)

301 – Rickard (violet eyes/black hair), Rhaenyra (violet eyes/black hair)

302 – Jaehaerys (violet eyes/silver hair), Lyarra (grey eyes/black hair)

303 – Robb (grey eyes/silver hair), Maekar (violet eyes/silver hair)

304 – Alysanne (violet eyes/silver hair), Vaella (violet eyes/silver hair)

**The Children of King Jon Targaryen & Queen Rhaenys Targaryen**

299 – Aegon (violet eyes/silver hair), Nymeria (violet eyes/dark brown hair)

300 – Valarr (violet eyes/silver hair), Daenys (violet eyes/silver hair)

301 – Aeryn (violet eyes/black hair), Edric (grey eyes/black hair)

302 – Viserra (violet eyes/silver hair), Ashara (violet eyes/black hair)

303 – Maelor (grey eyes/black hair), Elia (grey eyes/dark brown hair)

304 – Torrhen (grey eyes/black hair), Allyria (violet eyes/black hair)

**Castles of House Targaryen**

Red Keep

Dragonstone

Summerhall

Winterhall

Fyrestone

**Dragons of House Targaryen born in Vaes Dothrak 298 AC**

Drogon (black, m, Daenerys), Rhaegal (Green, m, Arya), Viserion (gold, m, Rhaegar)

Vermithrex (dark grey, m, Jon), Sonar (bronze, f, Eddard), Stormfyre (black-grey, f, Senya)

Silverclaw (silver, f, Visenya), Darkskye (dark blue, f, Jon), Vyraxes(flame red, f, Dany)

Myrax (crimson, m, Rhaenys), Moonlight (purple, f, Nymeria), Kios (orange, m, Aegon)

**Direwolves of House Targaryen born in Wolfswood 298 AC**

Ghost (white, m, Jon)

Snow (white, f, Daenerys)

Silver (white-grey, f, Visenya)

Shadow (black, m, Rhaenys)

Zokla (black-grey, m, Aegon then Lyanna Stark)

**Direwolves of House Targaryen born in Red Keep 312 AC**

Frost (white, m, Rhaegar)

Snowstorm (white, f, Arya)

Dunk (grey, m, Dany)

Suvion (white, m, Jon)

Autumn (grey, f, Senya)

Arghurys (grey-black, m, Eddard)

Hura (white, f, Nymeria)

White Fang (white, m, Aegon)

**Direwolves of House Targaryen born on Dragonstone in 313 AC**

Midnite (black, m, Aemon)

Jonquil (white, f, Naerys)

Quickstream (white, f, Brandon)

Misty (grey-white, f, Sansa)

Drummer (grey-black, m, Valarr)

Skye (grey, f, Daenys)

**Kingsguard of King Jon Targaryen**

Barristan Selmy

Arthur Dayne

Oswell Whent

Jonothor Darry

Brienne of Tarth

Garlan Tyrell

Simon Sunglass

**Small Council of King Jon Targaryen**

Davos Seaworth, Hand of the King & Queens

Stannis Baratheon, Master of War

Monford Velaryon, Master of Ships

Varys, Master of Whispers

Ardrian Celtigar, Master of Coin

Yohn Royce, Master of Laws

Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of Kingsguard

Grey Worm, Commander of Unsullied

Pylos, Grandmaester

Jorah Mormont, Advisor

Missandei, Advisor

**Archons and Bloodriders of Essos**

Illyrio Mopatis, Pentos

Saenar Velaeris, Myr

Taenor Belaris, Tyrosh

Naelarys Vemaereon, Lys

Malaquo Maegyr, Volantis

Domeno Tragar, Braavos

Sivero, Norvos

Qallar Vangar, Qohor

Tregore Premar, Lorath

Rakharo, Kovarro, & Qhono, Vaes Dothrak

Daario Naharis, Meereen

Dahaz Karraq, Yunkai

Naezhar Zherak, Astapor

Kragare Maelleryon, Elyria

Alarr Vaemyr, Mantarys

Prendhal Rhazak, Tolos

Sendhal Qahl, New Ghis

Nyat Neren Noxos, Qarth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This appendix will be continually updated as the series moves forward.


	2. Musings of Grandmaester Pylos on House Targaryen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandmaester Pylos' notes on House Targaryen

**Targaryen Ascendancy Appendix – by Grand Maester Pylos**

**King Jon Targaryen** – (born 282 AC, grey eyes, black hair) – Second son of King Rhaegar Targaryen, first and only of Queen Lyanna Stark, our king was raised to be the Prince of Summerhall, to serve his brother, Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen. Noble and common folk alike consider the king to be the greatest swordsman to ever live. His conquests in Essos and the Battles of Blackwater Rush and King’s Landing had already made him a legend before his victory at Winterfell in the Great War. His self-sacrifice and defeat of the Night King has inspired many songs and will ensure his name is remembered for a thousand years. Those at court know him to be a just and merciful king. Unlike so many conquerors and warriors, King Jon has proven himself to be an astute ruler with cunning political decisions that have held a realm that stretches from beyond the Wall to the Jade Gates. Apart from being a capable ruler, those close to House Targaryen would tell you he is loyal to his queens and a good father, who makes time for the many princes and princesses. The king rides the grey-scaled dragon, Vermithrex, and keeps his white direwolf, Ghost.

**Queen Daenerys Targaryen** – (born 282 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – First and only daughter of King Aerys Targaryen II and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. The first wife and queen to King Jon, her Grace has proven herself to be a wise and thoughtful ruler, caring for poor and strong enough to dissuade rebellion. Like her fellow queens, Daenerys takes shares the burden of the Iron Throne with her husband and sits the throne when the king is absent. By all appearances, her Grace truly loves the King and is a dutiful mother to twelve children. In Westeros, _The Mystery Knight and His Queen of Love and Beauty_, is a song about their love and their journey from royalty to exile to conquest and saving the realm. It is also said, the former slaves in Essos sing songs about her wars to free them. The queen rides the black-scaled dragon, Drogon, and keeps her white direwolf, Snow.

**Queen Visenya Targaryen** – (born 283 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – Second daughter of King Rhaegar Targaryen, first and only of Queen Lyanna Stark. Her Grace is the second wife and queen to King Jon. While a dragonrider and a great ruler like her fellow queens, Visenya is better known for her capabilities with the sword, Dark Sister. The smallfolk are not wrong when they say she is deadlier than her namesake. Despite her legend being built by accomplishments at the Battle of Castle Black, the Free Folk are perhaps her fiercest supporters. I have seen her rule wisely and justly alongside our king and queens. Those at court know her to be a protective mother and she does not shy away from instructing a number of the princesses in the training yard, whether it be with sword or bow. The queen rides the silver-scaled dragon, Silverclaw, and keeps her white-grey direwolf, Silver.

**Queen Rhaenys Targaryen** – (born 280 AC, violet eyes, dark brown hair) – First daughter of King Rhaegar Targaryen and Queen Elia Martell. Her Grace is the third wife and queen to King Jon. Well-liked by the highborn of the Seven Kingdoms, the queen is masterful in her dealings at court and has a talent for turning suspicious or even hostile lords and ladies into sure allies. While she does not wield a blade like her sister, Rhaenys has become a legend and a warrior queen in her own right. _Rhaenys’ Song_ is sung by the smallfolk, telling of the loss of her brother and first love. It tells of her grief and sorrow and rage before she finds her brother and king and her heart is healed, a surprisingly accurate account according to Queen Elia. When she is not attending to the matters of ruling, the queen can be seen raising her children. Her Grace rides the crimson-scaled dragon, Myrax, and keeps her black direwolf, Shadow.

**Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen** – (born 246 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – First and only daughter of King Jaehaerys II Targaryen and Queen Shaera Targaryen. Her Grace was the wife and queen to King Aerys II Targaryen. The former queen is often credited for the preservation of House Targaryen’s rule of the Seven Kingdoms after ordering the killing of her husband, the Mad King. Her part in the slaying is not common knowledge. Rhaella did not often take part in the ruling of the realm until her second son, Viserys, betrayed House Targaryen. During the wars with House Lannister, Rhaella proved herself a wise ruler and player of the game. Dragonstone was never attacked under her rule and most of the Crownlands never bent the knee to the usurpers. She wed Lord Monford Velaryon after the Great War and is now the Lady of Driftmark. Because of her lord husband’s seat on the Small Council, most her days are spent on Dragonstone or in the Red Keep.

**Dowager Queen Elia Martell** – (born 263 AC, brown eyes, black hair) – Her Grace is the first wife and queen to King Rhaegar Targaryen. Many across the realm thought her marriage was a loveless one. Those who know her Grace know better. Queen Elia embraced her husband’s second wife and they are still close to this day. Some still whisper at court of the dowager queens’ shared chambers, but a maester pays no mind to such filth. Elia has a passion for riding Dornish sand steeds and spends most of her days with her grandchildren.

**Dowager Queen Lyanna Stark** – (born 265 AC, grey eyes, black hair) – Her Grace is the second wife and queen to King Rhaegar Targaryen. Queen Lyanna’s love for Rhaegar started a war that led to the Mad King’s end and planted the seeds for future rebellion. Her Grace shares Elia Martell’s passion for horseback riding and is a skilled archer. Lyanna is known to despise the formalities of court and prefers the company of her grandchildren to hosting visiting lords and ladies. Her Grace and Queen Elia are occasionally present as Small Council meetings to offer wisdom and council to the King and Queens.

**The Children of King Jon Targaryen & Queen Daenerys Targaryen**

**Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen** – (born 298 AC, violet eyes, black hair) – Heir to the Iron Throne and Prince of Dragonstone. The prince is quiet and dutiful, like his father before him. He is a proven swordsman with leadership qualities that extend beyond the training yards with his brothers. In recent years, soldiers, knights, freeriders, and sons of lords have shown a loyalty to the Prince Rhaegar. When he is not attending Small Council meetings or listening to petitioners in the Throne Room, he can be found in the training yard. Not yet betrothed, no one can say whose hand the prince will seek for marriage. He is closest to his twin sister and she appears to share his confidence. The prince rides the gold-scaled dragon, Viserion, and keeps his white direwolf, Frost.

**Princess Arya Targaryen** – (born 298 AC, grey eyes, silver hair) – The princess has inherited her mother’s beauty, but is taller than Queen Daenerys and is skilled with a sword and bow. She won the archery in the King’s Tourney of 313 AC at the age of fourteen. She has shown herself to be a willful princess since she was a small child and does not suffer fools. The princess rides the green-scaled dragon, Rhaegal, and keeps her white direwolf, Snowstorm.

**Prince Eddard Targaryen** – (born 299 AC, grey eyes, black hair) – Prince of Summerhall. The prince, like many of his brothers, inherited his father’s traits. He is an excellent fighter and many of the proven battle commanders think the prince can lead the realm’s armies if the day should come. It is said the prince loves his twin sister and they will wed, but one would not know it from observation at court. The prince and his sister are quiet and reserved, never quick to accept outsiders as companions. The Hand has mentioned the prince has a mind for politics as much as warfare. The prince rides the bronze-scaled dragon, Sonar, and keeps his grey-black direwolf, Arghurys.

**Princess Visenya Targaryen** – (born 299 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – Princess of Summerhall. Her family and those who are close to House Targaryen refer to her as Senya. She is a quiet and mysterious princess. Many say she is the most beautiful of the royal princesses, but some would say she does not know it due to her preference for northern dresses. She has handled steel in the training yard, but it is a rare sight to see the princess hold a sword. The princess is a more traditional princess than some of her sisters. The princess rides the grey and black scaled dragon, Stormfyre, and keeps her grey direwolf, Autumn.

**Prince Aemon Targaryen** – (born 300 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – Perhaps the most intelligent of the princes, Aemon has inherited his namesake’s thirst for knowledge. The prince is a student of history and has aided me in many of my studies. Most of his time is spent in the libraries of the Red Keep or Dragonstone. The prince has the potential to become an archmaester of the Citadel and has a keen interest in the duties of a maester. The prince has a black direwolf, Midnite.

**Princess Naerys Targaryen** – (born 300 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – The princess is sweet, kind, and timid. No one has ever heard the princess speak unkindly of a soul. Naerys has great affection for her twin brother, but I fear the girl will only find heartbreak. Aemon’s first love is books and knowledge. The princess has a white direwolf, Jonquil.

**Prince Benjen Targaryen** – (born 301 AC, grey eyes, black hair) – The prince is young and a bit of a mystery to me still. He is undoubtfully skilled at hunting and has never returned from the Kingswood without a stag since he first loosed an arrow at the age of ten. They are still young, but if I had to guess, the prince will take his younger sister, Lyanna, as his future wife.

**Prince Daemon Targaryen** – (born 301 AC, violet eyes, black hair) – The prince is known to be an excellent rider and an even greater conjuror of mischief in the Red Keep. He is closest with his twin brother.

**Princess Lyanna Targaryen** – (born 302 AC, grey eyes, black hair) – The gods have never graced the Seven Kingdoms with a sweeter princess. Every lord or lady who has visited the Red Keep has seen the princess’s sweet smile and heard her infectious laughter. Unlike her siblings, she has shown no interest in politics, warfare, or duties expected of a royal. The princess enjoys mummers’ shows and likes to dance and sing. She is a sensitive child and has been hurt by the words of others before.

**Princess Rhaenys Targaryen** – (born 302 AC, violet eyes, black hair) – The princess answers to Rhae and shares her twin’s love of song and dance. Unlike her twin, the princess is very independent and does not require the gentle company of others. She has an unusual maturity for her age. When I have not seen her running through the halls with her sisters, she is with her older brother, Daemon.

**Prince Daeron Targaryen** – (born 303 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – Only a prince of ten years, Daeron is said to be the most skilled of his brothers in the training yard. Even with the eyes of a maester, the boy’s skill is unmistakable. It is frightening to see the speed and strength the prince wields when facing an opponent of similar age. The prince is also known to be highly competitive and carry a quick temper, checked only by his twin sister. I have heard it whispered the prince struggles to make friends with those who are not family.

**Princess Rhaella Targaryen** – (born 303 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – The princess is sweet and caring. She can always be seen around the training yard in the mornings, cheering on her twin brother. Rhaella has never revealed any particular interests, other than beautiful dresses and flying with her father.

**The Children of King Jon Targaryen & Queen Visenya Targaryen**

**Prince Jon Targaryen** – (born 299 AC, grey eyes, black hair) – Prince of Winterhall. The prince looks like the king and dresses like a northman. I once overheard Queen Visenya speak of some regret naming her son after his father. Everyone at court knows the prince is the most relentless in his sparring and like the crown prince, Jon is present at every Small Council meeting the king asks him to attend. He is in love with his twin sister and it is expected they will wed within three years. The prince rides the dark blue-scaled dragon, Darkskye, and keeps his white direwolf, Suvion.

**Princess Daenerys Targaryen** – (born 299 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – Princess of Winterhall. The princess, like her sisters, is far more beautiful than all the ladies of the realm, but she prefers riding breeches to dresses. An excellent swordsman like her sister, Arya, she is not an ordinary princess. She answers to Dany and can always be found with Arya when not with her twin brother. She is also an excellent archer. The princess rides the flame red-scaled dragon, Vyraxes, and keeps her grey direwolf, Dunk.

**Prince Brandon Targaryen** – (born 300 AC, violet eyes, black hair) – There is not much I have yet to say of the prince. While all his brothers prefer a sword in their hands, Brandon prefers the spear. I am no expert on the matter, but two more years and he will be as good as any of the captains of the Unsullied. The prince has a white direwolf, Quickstream.

**Princess Sansa Targaryen** – (born 300 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – The princess is a lot like Queen Rhaenys. She is quick to make friends with the other ladies at court and appears to be the perfect princess. I have heard her described as naïve, but I find it hard to believe it will last if true, considering her mothers. She is not shy with her affections for her twin brother, nor he. The princess has a grey-white direwolf, Misty.

**Prince Rickard Targaryen** – (born 301 AC, violet eyes, black hair) – Perhaps the most admirable of all the royal children. The prince is not a naturally skilled fighter like his brothers and sisters. Days and hours spent in the training yard appear to finally bear some fruit.

**Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen** – (born 301 AC, violet eyes, black hair) – The princess is always quick to support her twin brother and always sits at the edge of the yard as he trains. Unlike Rickard, the princess does have a talent, drawing and painting. It would not surprise me or others if she does not have over a dozen of her works hanging within the Red Keep before her time is over.

**Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen** – (born 302 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – A quiet and smart prince, Jaehaerys has the makings of a leader of men on the battlefield or the lord of a new castle or one of the cities in the east. It is not unusual to see the prince riding with his oldest brothers, despite the age difference.

**Princess Lyarra Targaryen** – (born 302 AC, grey eyes, black hair) – The young princess rivals her older sisters’ skill with a sword. The princess loves everything her brothers like, sparring, hunting, riding, and the like. She is very similar to her twin brother in that she gets along with everyone and has a place in any setting.

**Prince Robb Targaryen** – (born 303 AC, grey eyes, silver hair) – A dutiful prince, Robb serves as his father’s shadow when allowed. Only ten years of age, I expect his presence in the Small Council chambers in the years to come. He is intelligent and, perhaps more importantly, dedicated and focused to make his House proud.

**Prince Maekar Targaryen** – (born 303 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – The prince is a promising swordsman and holds a certain affinity for the histories of the Valyrian freehold. Maekar is closest with his twin brother. The queens have mentioned the prince would be a good match for Vaella when they are of age.

**Princess Alysanne Targaryen** – (born 304 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – A highly intelligent princess who learned her letters sooner than any child I had heard of. Where she goes, her twin sister Vaella goes. Both are inseparable and are difficult to tell apart.

**Princess Vaella Targaryen** – (born 304 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – Another remarkably intelligent princess only surpassed by her twin sister. Vaella, like Alysanne, has shown little interest in fighting, though I suspect they have the talent for it. Only poor Rickard has struggled to wield a blade.

**The Children of King Jon Targaryen & Queen Rhaenys Targaryen**

**Prince Aegon Targaryen** – (born 299 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – Prince of Fyrestone. The prince shares his namesake’s appearance and personality. Aegon, unlike his brothers and father, has a certain presence at court that captures the attention of those around him. These similarities to his deceased uncle have earned the prince many friends across the realm, but have also cursed him with the whispered nickname, the Bastard Prince. Those who truly think him and his sister bastards either ignore the truth or lack the ability to count their numbers. The prince and his sister were born more than nine moons after Crown Prince Aegon was murdered. The prince rides the orange-scaled dragon, Kios, and keeps his white direwolf, White Fang.

**Princess Nymeria Targaryen** – (born 299 AC, violet eyes, dark brown hair) – Princess of Fyrestone. The princess is a beautiful and confidant girl, looked up to by her younger sisters. She is as confidant as her mother, and like her, does not wield a sword. She is adored at court, but is also cursed by the whispers of her birth, though she has never seemed to let it sadden her. She seems to prefer flying above all other interests. The princess rides the purple-scaled dragon, Moonlight, and keeps her white direwolf, Hūra.

**Prince Valarr Targaryen** – (born 300 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – The prince is one of the most skilled fighters amongst his siblings. Valarr dreams of joining the Kingsguard and those well-versed in battle say the prince has the skill and determination to be considered worthy of the white cloak. The prince has a grey-black direwolf, Drummer.

**Princess Daenys Targaryen** – (born 300 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – The princess is kind and soft-spoken. Whether the princess is affectionate toward her twin brother or not is a mystery to me. I think it likely the princess will wed one of her other brothers or the future of a great House. The princess has a grey direwolf, Skye.

**Prince Aeryn Targaryen** – (born 301 AC, violet eyes, black hair) – The prince has held a keen interest in sailing and the seas since he was a little boy. Whenever the prince is free from his lessons and duties, he can be found watching the ships sailing across the Blackwater or reading a book about the seas. No doubt, the prince will lead the Targaryen fleet when he is of age.

**Prince Edric Targaryen** – (born 301 AC, grey eyes, black hair) – The prince, like many of his brothers, is interested in swords and battle. Edric is still young, but I believe he has a high intelligence for his age and he does make an effort to keep his twin brother company. Aeryn is the only one interested in naval combat and histories and Edric is the only one who accompanies Aeryn on his many visits to the shore and docks.

**Princess Viserra Targaryen** – (born 302 AC, violet eyes, silver hair) – The princess is closest with her twin sister and they can be seen together wherever they go. Viserra is a skilled rider for her age, learning from both her grandmothers.

**Princess Ashara Targaryen** – (born 302 AC, violet eyes, black hair) – The princess is fond of songs and dance and all the other things a typical princess holds interest in. Considering there is usually more to the Targaryens than meets the eye, I shall try to learn more of Princess Ashara and a handful of her siblings.

**Prince Maelor Targaryen** – (born 303 AC, grey eyes, black hair) – The prince is perhaps the most independent of his siblings. Maelor has always kept an interest in the histories and maps of Essos & Old Valyria. I cannot predict the destinies of many of the princes, but I suspect Maelor’s future is across the Narrow Sea.

**Princess Elia Targaryen** – (born 303 AC, grey eyes, dark brown hair) – The princess goes where her twin brother goes. Whether it is their sibling bond, love, or genuinely share interests, they are tied at the hip.

**Prince Torrhen Targaryen** – (born 304 AC, grey eyes, black hair) – The prince sees his eldest brothers and fathers as personal heroes. Torrhen has sworn he will become a great warrior like his father. Despite being the youngest of the princes, he does not bother his older brothers when he includes himself in their adventures and mischief.

**Princess Allyria Targaryen** – (born 304 AC, grey eyes, black hair) – The princess is quiet, but sure of herself. She is the only daughter of Queen Rhaenys who has shown an interest in swords, although I have heard Elia has picked up a practice sword from time to time.


	3. Other Great Houses

Lord Robb Stark (blue eyes/black hair) (born 282 AC)

Lady Margaery Tyrell (blue eyes/chestnut hair) (born 281 AC)

  * Eddard Stark (blue eyes/black hair) (born 301 AC)
  * Brynden Stark (blue eyes/black hair) (born 303 AC)
  * Alys Stark (blue eyes/chestnut hair) (born 305 AC)
  * Jocelyn Stark (blue eyes/black hair) (born 307 AC)

Lord Willas Tyrell (blue eyes/chestnut hair) (born 279 AC)

Lady Allyria Dayne (violet eyes/black hair) (born 281 AC)

  * Arthur Tyrell (blue eyes/black hair) (born 302 AC)
  * Elys Tyrell (violet eyes/black hair) (born 304 AC)
  * Serena Tyrell (violet eyes/black hair) (born 305 AC)
  * Rodrik Tyrell (blue eyes/chestnut hair) (born 308 AC)

Lord Harrold Arryn (blue eyes/sandy hair) (born 279 AC)

Lady Sansa Stark (blue eyes/auburn hair) (born 285 AC)

  * Amanda Arryn (blue eyes/auburn hair) (born 304 AC)
  * Roland Arryn (blue eyes/sandy hair) (born 306 AC)
  * Jeyne Arryn (blue eyes/auburn hair) (born 307 AC)

Lord Gendry Baratheon (blue eyes/black hair) (born 284 AC)

Lady Arya Stark (grey eyes/black hair) (born 287 AC)

  * Orys Baratheon (blue eyes/black hair) (born 305 AC)
  * Argella Baratheon (grey eyes/black hair) (born 307 AC)
  * Steffon Baratheon (grey eyes/black hair) (born 308 AC)

Princess Arianne Martell (brown eyes/black hair) (born 279 AC)

Lord Edric Dayne (violet eyes/dark brown hair) (born 283 AC)

  * Nymella Martell (brown eyes/black hair) (born 303 AC)
  * Jon Dayne (violet eyes/dark brown hair) (born 305 AC)
  * Mara Martell (brown eyes/black hair) (born 306 AC)

Lord Jaime Lannister (green eyes/golden hair) (born 265 AC)

Lady Jeyne Marbrand (blue eyes/brown hair) (born 279 AC)

  * Jason Lannister (green eyes/golden hair) (born 305 AC)
  * Cerelle Lannister (blue eyes/golden hair) (born 306 AC)
  * Tya Lannister (blue eyes/golden hair) (born 308 AC)

Ser Monterys Velaryon (blue eyes/blonde hair) (born 272 AC)

Lady Aemma Celtigar (green eyes/blonde hair) (born 278 AC)

  * Corlys Velaryon (blue eyes/blonde hair) (born 298 AC)
  * Laena Velaryon (blue eyes/blonde hair) (born 300 AC)
  * Victor Velaryon (blue eyes/blonde hair) (born 302 AC)
  * Alyssa Velaryon (blue eyes/blonde hair) (born 304 AC)

Lord Edmure Tully (blue eyes/brown-auburn hair) (born 270 AC)

Lady Roslin Frey (brown eyes/brown hair) (born 282 AC)

  * Elston Tully (blue eyes/brown hair) (born 302 AC)
  * Desmond Tully (blue eyes/auburn hair) (born 306 AC)
  * Oscar Tully (blue eyes/brown-auburn hair) (born 310 AC)

Lord Bran Stark (grey eyes/black hair) (born 288 AC)

Lady Meera Reed (green eyes/black hair) (born 283 AC)

  * Raya Stark (grey eyes/black hair) (born 305 AC)
  * Elric Stark (green eyes/black hair) (born 308 AC)

Lady Alys Karstark (blue-grey eyes/brown hair) (born 286 AC)

Lord Rickon Stark (grey eyes/dark brown hair) (born 292 AC)

  * Harlon Karstark (grey eyes/dark brown hair) (born 311 AC)
  * Berena Karstark (blue-grey eyes/dark brown hair) (born 313 AC)


End file.
